wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Essence
Intro= Once upon a time, there was a haughty IceWing who prided over her looks so badly. She had scales that were almost translucent; they were like clear glass, shimmering in shades of white and very light blue. She had dark purple accents on top of her head and horns, coming in streaks to resemble feathers. She was a First Circle noble, pretty and about to wed. Until someone jealous sent an animus in. Instead of killing her, he changed her. |-| Essence= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. Do not steal coding! A tall and dark IceWing roams across Pyrrhia, trying to find a new destiny with her new self. And now she’s the leader of Sanctuary. By Sab. Appearance Current “You look funky, darling. Go inside and fix yourself.” —— Essence is twice times as tall and much more “regal” than her former self. While she used to be the size of Scarlet, she now towers enough to intimidate a tribe’s queen — perhaps two heads over Scarlet. Her diamond-shaped head is elegantly curved to indicate that she’s a tall and lean female dragon. She walks slowly and elegantly, as if royal. She doesn’t seem like a pure IceWing at first, and some even assume she is part NightWing. Her scales are very dark purple, almost black and like the night sky. The scales on her forehead and back are a darker shade. Other than that, everywhere else (like her claws and horns) is that shade of purple — maybe except her snout and ears, which are tipped with white. Her colors appear to be inverted from her old scheme. Essence’s scales radiate a galactic aura, shimmering constantly and releasing sparkles. Her color is what makes her unappealing to IceWings, as its quite gaudy and abnormal. Her wings are just a darker shade of purple, much like her back scales. But instead of being bland, they are dapples with large and small scales underneath (like a NightWing). They come in hues of light blue, along with white. They have been described as wonderful, despite the fact that she’s not part NightWing. To match her size, her wings are large almost “dramatic,” making her flight ability strong. Essence, despite gaudy enough, simply can’t express herself very little. Just like her old self, she loves dressing up with jewelry. Across her tail and wings are chains of silver with round amethyst pendants. She wears a matching rectangular necklace. And she also wears an occasional silver horn ring with a dangling plate. Essence is smart; she knows when to limit her accessories because they can be quite heavy. Her eyes are the same color and size as her previous self’s, and are occasionally slit to assert intimidation. She has sparkle-shaped glitters in her eyes too, because she’s that pretty. Past “Not my type!” —— Essence’s past self obviously didn’t look like her current self. And she doesn’t really remember what she looked like, either. She does have a vague idea. She was smaller and much more innocent-looking, pearly white and almost translucent. She walked almost regally and was tall with pride. Her scales had tints of faint blue, giving her a frosted look. She had streaks of purple on her forehead, back, and ice blue horns. They look almost like feathers laying on top of her body. Both her wings and eyes were ice blue. Her eyes were wide and child-like, yet it doesn’t reflect her judgmental attitude. Personality “Pretty, just like everything and everyone else.” —— Essence’s new self is essentially a carbon copy of her older one, just “altered” in a sense. A lot of main traits of hers is different and works in a different way. The most noticeable trait of hers is her confidence, which comes in as all sorts of other things. Her confidence can be void in pride; belief in others; reasons to be happy; and even reassurance and loyalty. To those who recognize her, this is a subtly better version than her old self. Back then, she has pride in herself — now she has pride in others and see the best in them. But don’t be fooled — she loves herself the best, and still makes herself top priority. Essence is bold and brave. She is willing to take the risks as long as she benefits from it, as well as her citizens. She always likes to take the best deals, and is always ready to take down threats. And her willingness to ally with others help Sanctuary grow. Some citizens fear that, due to her boldness, she might be reckless. Some fear that she might be selfish and wage wars easily. And they’re not too far off, either. It was possible. She has a great love for all her Sanctuary citizens. No matter who they are, as long as they are good-willed, Essence sees the best in them. And she appreciates the respect they have for her, as they see her as taller and much more unique than normal IceWings. Essence loves going out into public and being noticed by her peers. Her normal interests include tending to her looks and hearing news about other kingdoms. In her spare time, she often looks at a mirror. She strikes up conversations with messengers and maildragons as well. Essence is quite social, and likes talking to everyone who works in her Sanctuary palace. She speaks with a trans-atlantic accent. Relationships Feel free to ask for one, especially with Sanctuary dragons! Gallery 1565581040596.png|colored by Fountain Hearth/Availle Essence aesthetic.png|Aesthetic compiled by MK 3E51D5CA-86D9-49A8-9C78-2B9B595EC142.jpeg|Essence sketch by Lacey! Trivia * An essence is a crucial and important aspect of something, and it’s what defines and characterizes something. ** She chose her name because it sounds elegant. Not like she cares about IceWing norms anymore. * Her coloring is based on Sab’s non-WoF OC. * She has a whole stash of treasure. Don’t tell any other queen. * Her frostbreath is a little bit colder than normal. * The exact enchantment on her was “''Turn this dragoness’s appearance into a much different form, and change her personality as well —''.” Unfortunately, he was inexperienced abd the spell was vague and started to work before he could finish. And... it didn’t work well as expected. * She’s been leading Sanctuary for 5+ years. * As a joke ability and running gag, she can destroy other dragons she deem “too perfect.” Other than that, it’s a non-Canon ability and she is normal. |-| Biography= “Nobody will be able to do the same thing to me! Not as long as I have Sanctuary loyal to me, and only me. Their beautiful leader and protector!” —— Essence hatched as Quartz to parents in the Fourth Circle. Though her family was not as prestige as the higher circles, she found fame through her looks only. As much as her parents told her to take personality into consideration, she kept that second priority. Her friends and their parents spoiled her to the point she’s a beta-noble. She only cared about her looks and those who were as pretty as her. In fact, she biased others based on this. There have been rumors about the royal family planning to wed her into their line. Though, Essence didn’t care at all. She did not care unless the set up dragon looked as good as her. And because of this, she never saw the prince. Then many nights before the wedding, a jealous IceWing hired their friend, an animus, to take her down. She did not like Essence’s personality, and especially envied her looks. And so forth, the animus lured Essence to the edge of the Kingdom via a letter. He posed as the prince, claiming to be otherwordly handsome and he would share his secret for her to be even more beautiful. And she fell for it. Essence was horrified to see that the cloaked figure was a horrible-looking IceWing. He was deathly white, almost like sand, with a SandWing face and unappealing black eyes. Believing she was the prince, she scorned him for being horrendously ugly. The animus was convinced that her pride was the ugliest, and cursed her. Though he was told to kill her, he felt pity for her soul — she was just a dragon like him, albeit grew up with the wrong mindset. So he casted a spell on her (via thoughts) to change her appearance. He hoped that her new appearance would ostracize her from the kingdom. He also made sure she don’t fully remember her old beauty, and gave her the mindset where she won’t judge others by their looks. He didn’t finish his spell quickly, for he was not as advanced as Darkstalker. He fled upon seeing her encased in darkness, wondering whether his spell worked. Within minutes, Essence came out as her new self. While she was alarmed, it quickly went away due to her confusion and vague memories. She fled the Ice Kingdom, deciding that she would not be welcomed with odd scales. Though her personality was changed a little, she had an instinctive grudge against IceWings. But it would never turn into genocide against them. Though she was still prideful, she had a different kind: She was confident that there must be dragons out there who would accept her for who she is (and not what she looked like). She came across obscured towns and villages, often careful not to have tribal governments involved. Before, Essence wasn’t the best at hiding her diappointment; and now, it was still the same... though, more deadly, as she often destroyed unheard villages who decided not to care about her. She would then shuffle on elsewhere. Then she found Sanctuary one day, when a fugitive dragon was fleeing from the said town. The fugitive said that the leader went corrupt, causing prices to inflate and destroying any opposition. Though Essence wasn’t completely sure what was going on, she went there (with the help of said fugitive, whom she asked to show her the place). She wondered if dragons would allow her to live there, if she “saved” their town. So she found their leader, a MudWing drunk on power, and killed him swiftly and without a problem. A despite the fact Sanctuary does elections, they accepted their savior as the new leader. Though, Essence faced some opposition from the MudWing’s henchmen and supporters. The non-IceWings were especially loyal to her due to finding her oddly beautiful. They supported her and satisfied her a lot. And in return, Essence helped Sanctuary get back onto its feet. She restored the economy and strengthened the education system. Though Essence still despised her own tribe, she never thought about war on them. But at last, she had a pack of dragons who thought she was beautiful and their queen. That made her happy, for now. Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Status (Leader)